Malotow
Malotow (MAL-oh-tao) is the heavily-industrialized Vokam homeworld. Its government is unfriendly and guards its local space well. It has a slightly substandard tech level. Description Surface Malotow's surface consists mostly of rolling plains with intermittent craggy rocky outcroppings. There are five continents comprising about 45% of the surface, and three oceans covering about 55%. The planet is classified as a high-gravity world, being 1.5 times that of common habitable terrestrial worlds. Cities A considerable portion of the world's terrestrial surface consists of urbanization — over 48%. The planet's capital is Eosayuw, which is located in the state of Ewdac, and the largest spaceport is J'cuxup'cay City, also in Ewdac. Inhabitants Demographics Malotow has over 11 billion inhabitants. Almost all of them are Vokam due to their extremely xenophobic nature, with the exception of a few diplomats and occasional businessmen from other worlds. Government The planet is governed by a president and the Malotow Governmental Committee, known collectively as the People's Free Government and Society of Malotow. It is an extreme ultranationalist system that is an autocracy in all but name. President Tlu Komoy, an outspoken critic of neighboring free world Excursion V, has recently been implementing laws that allow much greater governmental power. Opposition Due to growing government power, there is a growing amount of opposition, despite the fact that the majority of the population openly supports a powerful government. The "Society for a Freer Malotow", abbreviated as SFM and commonly called "SoFree", is led by Lewn'ko Drsifay. Military service Every Vokam, of either gender, upon reaching the age of 19, is required to undergo basic military training and is given a list of military careers to choose from. As both genders are very strong and physically capable, they both can serve in any position. Vokam who do not meet the rigorous physical standards required for active duty receive reserve titles and are allowed to live purely civilian lives. The ones who do meet the standards are required to serve at least two years of active duty. Once the two years are up, they are labeled as reserves until needed. The military is known as the Warriors of the Primeland. Economy The planet's economy is heavily reliant on exports, primarily in the form of various types of ore. Malotow has high amounts of varangite and broonite, both of which are very useful in advanced computer components. Locations Cities The planet's capital is Eosayuw, which is located in the state of Ewdac. It is a very large city and spans roughly 800 miles at its widest point. It is also the most heavily-guarded city on the entire planet. J'cuxup'cay City is another large city and is considered the subcapital. Defenses There are countless ground, aerial, orbital, and system-wide defenses, mostly in the form of massive siege carriers and battleships. Malotow's ships are notably durable and powerful, and are often mounted with ramming mechanisms. Their cloaking devices are surprisingly advanced, making them even deadlier. Colonies All of the planets in the Kamolow System have at least one colony, and a rather large number of planets near the system are also colonized. All Malotow-flagged planets are heavily militarized. Category:Planets Category:High-gravity planets Category:Hostile planets